ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow Bastion
Story John and Beast are in the Gummi Ship, John in a meditative stance. His eyes glow, and they revert. John: Got her. I’ll plug in the coordinates now. (He types in the coordinates on the computer.) The screen says “Hollow Bastion.” That’s our destination. Beast: Then let’s go! End Scene A giant waterfall is in the background, floating rocks going around, leading up the waterfall. At the top of the waterfall, on a large platform, was a man and a woman fighting Heartless. The man is blond with spiky hair in a black outfit, wielding a enormous broadsword. The girl has long, brown hair, wearing a black tank top and black leather skort, shorts that resemble a skirt. The Heartless are two, obese creatures with see through upper bodies. The first one is blue with ice inside, wielding a staff with an icicle tip. The second one is red with lava inside, with a staff with a meteorite tip. Woman: We can’t even hurt these things. Man: We don’t have a choice. The woman charges forward, going to punch Blizzard Lord. Blizzard Lord releases ice crystals, forcing her back. The man lunges at Volcano Lord with his sword, but stops to parry the fireballs being launched at him. Suddenly, a torrent of water flies from the waterfall, John riding on it. He jumps off, and slams the water into Volcano Lord, extinguishing him. Beast jumps up, striking and destroying it. Blizzard Lord comes at him, when John creates a fireball in his hand, and releases a giant fire blast, destroying it. The man and woman are stunned. Woman: That was incredible! I’m Tifa, and this is Cloud. (John walks past, ignoring them. Cloud notices the serious expression on his face.) Cloud: Where you going? John: That castle. Beast: That’s where they’re keeping Belle. Tifa: There’s no way over. They’ve severed the (John stomps the ground, the platform breaking and it floating. John motions his arms, the platform flying towards the castle in the distance. Tifa and Cloud run, and jump onto the platform.) We’re going with you! We know the layout of the castle. John: Fine. The platform makes it to the castle, as Cloud, Tifa and Beast get off before John jumps off, the platform falling into the abyss below. They head towards the castle doors, and Tifa pulls, trying to open it. Tifa: Locked! Cloud: If I remember right, there should be a switch, though it’s probably not close. John: Move. John goes up to the door, and cracks his knuckles. He closes his eyes, striking the metal doors several times with his fists. He then grabs the door, and pulls, scrunching the door. He pulls, as it scrunches in even more. He pulls the door off its hinges, throwing it out out of the way, out of the sky. John goes over to the other door, doing the same thing. John: Metalbending. Cool. The group walks into the library, where on the level above, Zexion and Xaldin are watching them. Zexion: He’s here. Exactly as planned. Will you handle this? Xaldin: No. I prefer to fight my enemies outdoors, where I have an unlimited range of movement. Zexion: (Sighs) Fine. I’ll handle it. Secure the perimeter. (The two disappear in portals of darkness, though Zexion reappears in front of John’s group.) Hello, John. John: Zexion. Beast: You’re the one who took Belle. Where is she?! Zexion: So sorry. But she is needed. You see, she is a Princess of Heart, and we can’t stop until we get the 7th one. So, (Zexion transforms.) Ghostfreak: I can’t allow you to pass. Ghostfreak flies down, turning intangible. He flies through Beast, Tifa and Cloud, turning all three of them into Ectonurites. The Ectonurites fly at John, as he turns into Spitter. He spins, releasing a wave of slime, hitting the Ectonurites and trapping them to the ground in the slime. Ghostfreak flies upwards, dodging the attack, as Spitter spits slime at the ground, rocketing himself upwards. He spits slime at Ghostfreak, who dodges, and becomes invisible, disappearing. Spitter turns into Eye Guy, and releases a blinding flash of light from his eyes, Ghostfreak becoming visible. Ghostfreak: Agh! Eye Guy’s center eye opens, and fires a powerful laser, hitting Ghostfreak, sending him into a wall, reverting. The Ectonurites revert to Beast, Tifa and Cloud, as Zexion disappears into a portal of darkness. Eye Guy lands, reverting. Tifa: Ew! Disgusting! (John spins, the slime coming off the others, being thrown out the door.) Uh, thanks. (John continues up the stairs, as Beast follows.) What is up with him? Cloud: He’s looking for an outlet for his anger. He’s out to get someone. End Scene The group is traveling on the outside of the castle, up the High Tower. John: Belle is somewhere near the top of here, about as high as we can go. Beast: Good. I’ll save her, and tear Xaldin’s face apart! Xaldin: Are you sure about that? (They turn, seeing Xaldin standing on a tower.) Nothing is ever that easy. Beast: Xaldin! (John fires a mana blast, as Xaldin turns into Terraspin, taking the mana attack with ease. Terraspin then flies over to the level they were on, staring them down.) Terraspin: Well? Bring it on. Beast charges forward, as Terraspin spins, slapping Beast with his flipper, sending him over the side. Beast catches himself on the wall with his nails. Terraspin jumps and spins, releasing a gust of wind at them. John catches the wind, and rides it, going over the side and catching Beast, bringing him back up. Cloud charges and swings his sword at Terraspin, who spins and blocks it with his shell. A spiral of wind hits Cloud, knocking him back. John: Let’s finish this. Cloud: Wait. You have something you need to do, don’t you? (John looks frustrated.) Go with Tifa. Beast and I are more than enough for this joker. Beast: Sounds good to me. John: If you’re not done when I get back, I’m going to stomp him flat. (John and Tifa keep on going.) Terraspin: Fool. He should know I can handle you two. Beast: Don’t sound so confident. End Scene John and Tifa make it to the Castle Chapel. There are two doorways from there, and they go in one, making it to the Grand Hall. Against the walls are capsules with six Princesses of Heart in them, including Jasmine and Belle. Tifa: Why do they need them? John: They can open a door somehow. We need to free them. (John looks up, seeing a giant dark heart.) That must be the Keyhole to Kingdom Hearts. (John looks closer, and gasps. He runs over to the keyhole, going up a set of stairs.) Tifa: John! (John makes it to the top of the stairs, and lying in front of the keyhole is Kairi.) John: Kairi! (He goes over, lifting her limp body. Her eyes are partially open, as if in a trance.) Kairi, wake up! Zexion: She can’t wake up. Not with you alive anyway. (John turns, seeing Zexion.) Well, my plan went as I thought it would. I must say, it was statistically easier to separate you from the others than I thought it would. John: What did you do to her?! Zexion: I’ve done nothing. When you entered this dimension, your heart was lost, and was filled with a temporary, magic heart. Your body sought a new heart, just like all Nobodies. And during the destruction of the Destiny Islands, it got its wish, obtaining Kairi’s heart. John: What? I have Kairi’s heart? Zexion: Kairi is a Princess of Heart. But she can only open the door if she has her heart. (Zexion transforms.) Ghostfreak: In order to save her, you must surrender her heart. (Ghostfreak pulls back his second skin, revealing his true form. He floats forward, as John was in a daze.) Allow me to remove it for you! Kairi: John! (John’s eyes glow with mana, as he fires a powerful mana blast, knocking Ghostfreak back. John puts Kairi down, stands, and summons Rustic.) John: Keep your filthy hands off Kairi’s heart! John turns into Fasttrack, as he dashes at Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak turns intangible, as Fasttrack thrusts Rustic forward as a blinding blue blur, hitting the spot of Ghostfreak’s body several times. Fasttrack turns into Big Chill, his arm still moving at a rapid pace. Ghostfreak is hit several times, him yelling after each hit. Ghostfreak is knocked back, as Big Chill encompasses his sword in his freeze breath, swinging it and releasing an ice breath wave. The breath wraps around Ghostfreak, forming an ice ring around him. Ghostfreak: I can’t break free! Big Chill: Intangibility cancels itself out. Big Chill flies at Ghostfreak, as Ghostfreak turns into Gravattack, breaking out of ice ring. He raises his hands, glowing with a black aura. Big Chill floats up into the air, being rotated around in a circle, Rustic flying out of his hand, down the level. Gravattack: Powerless against me. My knowledge of how to counter your various alien forms is beyond the others. You are mine to manipulate. Big Chill shifts to Buzzshock, and releases a stream of electricity. The electricity orbits around Gravattack, as Buzzshock turns into pure electricity, hitting and traveling across the ground, electrocuting Gravattack. Gravattack: Ugh! Buzzshock enwraps Gravattack, as Gravattack shifts to Feedback. He catches and grabs Buzzshock, draining the energy out of him. Buzzshock becomes tired, as Feedback throws him, Buzzshock reverting. Feedback: Your skill is nothing compared to my raw intelligence! (Feedback charges forward, electricity enveloping his fist. John turns into Molestache, his mustache extending and wrapping around Feedback’s fist.) What the?! Who’s this guy? Molestache: A new guy, who’s majestic mustache resists your electricity. Molestache pulls Feedback in, punching him in the stomach. Feedback is knocked back, as Molestache digs into the ground. He breaks out, slamming into Feedback, sending him flying back. Feedback starts to get up, when Molestache lands on top of him, forcing him to the ground. Molestache reverts, as John grabs the ground, and pulling up a sheet of metal, throwing it and hitting Feedback, him reverting. Zexion: No. My calculations can’t be false. Need to recalculate. (A portal of darkness opens, as Zexion tries walking towards it. His arm is caught in bandages, as he turns, seeing Mummy Dusk extending his arm.) Mummy Dusk: Don’t even try. Mummy Dusk pulls on Zexion, who goes flying towards him. Mummy Dusk shifts to Slapstrike, and motions his arm back. He slaps at Ghostfreak, who phases through the flipper and flies above. Slapstrike stretches his arm, which Ghostfreak dodges. Ghostfreak phases into the ground, and comes out, lifting and throwing Slapstrike. Slapstrike lands, and turns into Will-o-Wisp. Will-o-Wisp flies forward, and phases into Ghostfreak. Ghostfreak: Ugh! Huh? Ghostfreak’s body then bulges at his stomach. His head then bulges, then his arm. His entire body swells, and an explosion of mana occurs. Will-o-Wisp lands and reverts, as Zexion lays on the ground, his body fading away into darkness. Zexion: In the end, it’s futile. The Organization needs Kairi’s heart, and they will stop at nothing to regain it. You will never know peace. (Zexion gasps, as his body completely fades away.) Tifa runs up the stairs, carrying Rustic. John takes Rustic back, putting it away. Tifa: What happened? (Gasps) What happened to her? John: Tifa. I need a favor. Tifa: Sure. (John pulls out a remote, giving it to Tifa.) John: This’ll take you to my Gummi Ship, but you’ll have to be back to the entrance to get there. Get Kairi, and take her back to Traverse Town. Meet up with Leon and the others, and watch over her. Tifa: Where will you be? John: Not sure. John walks over to Kairi, and turns into Royal NiGHTS. He envelops him and Kairi in a dream barrier. Royal NiGHTS places his hand over his chest, and pulls out an orb of pure light. The orb flies over to Kairi, entering her. Royal NiGHTS reverts, as John’s body glows, starting to fade away. Kairi: What? John! (Kairi runs forward, going to catch John. However, as he hits her arms, he breaks away into dust. Kairi stands in shock, tears flowing down her face.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Beast *Cloud *Tifa *Belle (Unconscious) *Jasmine (Unconscious) Villains *Zexion (death) *Xaldin Aliens By John *Spitter (first re-appearance) *Eye Guy *Fasttrack *Big Chill *Buzzshock (first re-appearance) *Molestache *Mummy Dusk *Slapstrike *Will-o-Wisp *Royal NiGHTS By Zexion *Ghostfreak (x3) (second time uses true form) *Gravattack *Feedback By Xaldin *Terraspin Trivia *John goes on a revenge mission to avenge Xion, killing Zexion. *John metalbends for the first time. *It's revealed that after losing his heart, John's was replaced by Kairi's. **Also that Kairi is a Princess of Heart, necessary to open Kingdom Hearts. *Zexion becomes the second Organization member to die. *Technically, this is the fourth time that John has died. **It's also the second time he's died as Royal NiGHTS. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga